Growing Love
by EleanorAquitaine
Summary: Sequal to Budding Love...read that one first...simply a continuation of the epic love story
1. About Time

A/N Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! Special thanks to

Continuation of right where Budding Love left off. I thought it would be a good break point. But here it is.

_On a sudden impulse or what was more of a norm for him he widened his grinned and with a sparkle in his eyes turned towards the rising sun and yelled. "I love you, Hinata, I'm going to marry you, I'm going to be with you for forever. I'll love you for forever, Hinata!"_

_She wrapped her arms around her true love. "And I'll love you for forever too."_

"Oh I almost forgot." Said Naruto as he turned towards his love. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. "Here."

Upon opening the box, Hinata proceeded to kiss Naruto full on the lips before snuggling up to him and hugging him with the clear intention of not letting go anytime soon.

Naruto chuckled. "Glad you like it."

Later that day

Hinata and Naruto walked down the main street of the village.

Earlier they had told Hinata's father about their upcoming marriage. They were both nervous, and at first it didn't go so well. Hiashi didn't want any possible heirs (aka her children) to be fathered by a demon, no matter how much of a hero he proved himself. Also he did believe that any princess of the Hyuga clan should choose her own husband or that Naruto was qualified to be the husband of a Hyuga princess. (He actually kind of is since he is now one of the most powerful and respect ninja, but Hiashi has a lot of prejudice and Naruto isn't very wealthy.)

However, Hinata managed to calm her father down by reminding him that she had already renounced all of her claims and those of her descendants to being heir when she had decided to go out with Naruto. (unfortunately she is now much more accomplished as a ninja and has proven her strength and worth as a heir) Hiashi was not completely satisfied and sent them off saying that he would consult the clan elders before he would approve of their marriage.

Currently they were shopping for ingredients and food. Hinata insisted that since that the day was so special that she should make a special dinner. Naruto had suggested that they go to a nice restraint, but well…

~FLASHBACK~ (In Naruto's apartment after they talked to Hinata's father)

"Naruto? Would you mind going shopping with me I need to pick up a couple ingrediants since I am making us dinner tonight." Hinata asked. She was standing behind the chair Naruto was sitting in with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Huh? Why don't we eat out somewhere. It is a special occasion after all." Naurto asked as he turned back to look at her.

"N-naruto, do you not like my c-cooking?" Hinata's voice sounded sad and her head drooped, eyes downcast.

Naruto sighed. He had not meant that he disliked Hinata's cooking, but he though she would like a break for the evening, since she usually cooked for him. (No they do not live together or spend the night together, but since Naruto can't cook, Hinata comes over in the evenings to make dinner unless one of them is on a mission or they go out.)

"No Hinata, I love your cooking!" Naruto smiled and pulled her onto his lap. "It's the BEST!" He kissed her sweetly. "Are you sure you want to rest though?"

Hinata blushed just a bit. She really did love that Naruto was so thoughtful and worried for her. Plus he complimented her cooking.

"I-I'll be f-fine."

"Well come on looks like we got some shopping to do!" Naruto shouted as he dragged her out the door.

~END FLASHBACK~

"Hey Naruto, Hinata, what are you two doing here. I haven't seen you guys since you got back from the mission." Ino called from across the street. She jogged over to them carring a bag and dragging a very bored looking Shikamaru. "You weren't up to anything were you?" a devilish glint in her eyes.

Hinata blushed and began to fidget while Naruto laughed.

Ino dropped Shikamaru's hand as she put her fists on her hips. But before she could say whatever it was that she was going to say her mouth dropped and she squealed. She grabbed Hinata's hand and squealed again.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I HAVE to tell Sakura! She probably already knows though considering she works at the hospital. She was saying that she had been seeing the 'signs' for a bit now. Congrats both of you!" she yelled as she ran off. (Ino and Sakura are now on much more friendly terms. They still bicker and fight all the time but its more of a habit and less because they actually have something worthwhile to fight about. Kind of like sisters fighting.)

Hinata turned an even darker red. She was pretty sure that Ino thought she was pregnant, which wasn't true, but still very embarrassing especially since a couple of passer bys had stopped at Ino's loud outburst. (not all or even most because they are use to Ino's outburst by now) Especially since Ino had run off before they could correct her. Hinata looked up at Naruto. Thankfully he didn't seem to get what Ino was implying. He just looked confused.

"humph… this is such a drag, maybe I'll go cloud watching instead."

Both Hinata and Naruto turned they had forgotten about Shikamaru, who Ino had apparently left in her hurry to talk to Ino.

Shikamaru began walking off in another direction. "Oh yeah, nice engagement ring. About time."

Naruto and Hinata were somewhat dased at all that had just happened. Hinata had so many mixed emotions that all it came out as was a deep blush and a faint lighted-headed feeling. Where as Naurto stood trying to calculate what had just happen. After a few moments it hit him and he yelled after the retreating Nara. "WHAT DO YOU MEEN '**ABOUT TIME'**"

A/N hahahahahaha ok so this is a bit out of control but not anywhere near where it will be by the end of their (Naruto and Hinata) day!

Next up let's see what happens when they run into some other people and they hear the news. Heheheheh! (who will the meet next?)


	2. SIDE: A Neji and Tenten Story

A/N Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! Special thanks to **CaptainFlye, animeaddict411, sasumiofjp, Hinakunoichi, EbonPurlight, wisdom-jewel, **you guys are awesome thank you so much for reviewing.

OK so here is a special side about how Hinata got mixed up in the middle of her cousin's love life. Don't ask just read…

I've put up all my rules/guidelines about G.R.V.R. on my profile if you are curious what that is or already know and just want a refresher, then please read. You will probably find it helpful because it relates to all of you!

Thank you all so much I love your reviewing and advice and thoughts so if you have anything to share and I mean anything please SHARE!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Hinata would already be together! This is just my vision of them.

SIDE SPECIAL

This is a little less than a year before Naruto and Hinata have gotten together. Hinata is 17, Tenten is 17 almost 18 (her birthday is in a couple of weeks) and Neji recently turned 18. Sorry this doesn't focus on Naruto and Hinata, but I thought that since Neji and Tenten were getting married in the main story that I should tell the story of how they got together.

~enjoy~

Neji sat under a tree mediating. He recently became a Jonin, and with all the added missions had not had very much time to do anything else. He furrowed his brow ever so slightly. He had not even had time to spar, which should not be problem given his in field work, but it was the only time he got to see the very beautiful Tenten.

His brow furrowed a fraction more as he corrected himself. It was the only time that he was able to work on improving his defense against a weapons' master, or in this case, mistress.

With that he settled back into his meditation. However, his thoughts began to wander. By now Neji was furious behind his mask of indifference. He had never had or never should have this much trouble clearing his mind. How was it that he couldn't stop thinking about a certain teammate, and no it wasn't Lee.

He began to deeply ponder and question this strange event, which led to another convoluted argument with himself. However, he suddenly paused all train of thoughts, as his attention was immediately focused on one thing.

"What do you want?" he asked in his usual monotone voice. He didn't even bother opening his eyes. He already knew it was Tenten. How that was he did not know, but it was true none the less.

"Well, I heard that you were free from missions this week and I was wondering if you would spar with me. It's been a while since the last time and I want to see how you hold up against some of my new attacks." She said leaning against the tree that he was sitting under. She was praying that he would accept. She had really missed him as their time together had quickly diminished once he became a Jonin.

"Hn," Neji grunted his eyes still closed and not moving.

"Ummm…I kind of meant now…" said Tenten. Somehow she was able understand his one syllable hn's. (yeh he actually has conversations with her by only answering hn, just then he agreed and asked her when she would like to begin.)

He opened his eyes and began to pick himself.

Tenten smiled. She had figured out a while ago that she was in love with the anti-social protégée that as her teammate. Though she never expects him to return her feelings, hence she has never told him, she greatly enjoyed their 'friendship'. (Ask Neji and he will tell you that they are simply teammates) She prided herself in the fact that she was probably the closest person to him, outside of his family.

Neji assumed his fighting stance as Tenten pulled out a couple of kurei. "Go" she whispered, right before throwing the knives at Neji and springing into the cover of the trees.

They continued to spar, Tenten throwing hundreds of different knives and weapons at him. He blocked each one.

More and more weapons, with more interesting tactics and some that even changed direction in mid flight. However, the Hyuga remained untouched by a weapon. There was a sudden break in the barrage of weapons. However, a certain kunoichi (I'm really sorry if I spelled that wrong) remained hidden in the trees.

"Anything else?" he asked his unseen teammate. The faintest trace of taunting graced his otherwise monotone voice. His former confusion put aside, as the sparring have distracted his mind from the *cough* strange *cough* thoughts of earlier.

The weapons mistress laughed, her voice ringing out echoing through the forest.

Neji was almost startled by this outburst from his teammate. Almost. As a skilled shionbi and protégé , nothing caught him off guard.

"Well I do have something…" the echoing voice continued.

"Hn"-(what are you waiting for)

"I'm not sure, how about we make a bet?"

"hhnn"-(what do you propose)

"Well, if you win I'll do anything you tell me for a whole day."—(aka personal slave for a day. But she doesn't want to say that)

"Hn?"

"If I win, then your mine for a day. Sound like a deal?"—(same deal, just neji her slave instead of vice vera)

Tenten could not believe that she just said. Alls she needed was for Neji to agree and she would be set. Plus even if she did lose, she wouldn't really mind being Neji's personal 'servant'. After all either way, she would get to spend a whole day with the person she loved.

Neji wondered slightly why Tenten would make such a bet. It was uncharacteristic of her. He was clearly favored to win, as a matter of a fact, Tenten had never won a fight against him, ever. Therefore he had nothing to lose, except a great deal of pride, a huge amount of pride and reputation if he lost. But since he never lost, and the thought of Tenten being his personal 'servant' for a day did sound nice…wait where did that come from…no no he was not returning to those *cough* strange *cough* thoughts again.

"Hn under one condition."

"And that would be?"

"Everything is kept a secret."

"Afraid of losing face?"

"Only the respect of others as I would have to tow a slave around all day." Neji's face was smug.

Tenten grinned if only he knew what was coming…

"Fine if I win on one will know or know that you are my slave for a day. And if you win then no one will know that or know that I am your slave for the day. Deal?"

"Hn"

"Let's start."

Immediately 1000 daggers, knives, and needles flew at him in a huge frontal attack. Neji quickly deflected them, smirking. Was that really it? He thought. Well then I…

Before he could finish his thought, the cold blade of a knife pressed up against his throat. He froze, his mask of indifference dropped for a few seconds showing confusion. H-how?

He could feel a warm breathe against his neck. "Oh and by the way…" the kunoichi asked. "I forgot to ask what day are you free."

The Hyuga mentally cursed. He had a feeling this was going to be a day he would never forget. Ever.

A/N hahahaha and thus they went on their first 'date' which led to more confusing thoughts and feeling on Neji's part, which eventually spiraled into their engagement (which is where they currently stand with each other). Neji is still a bit well, emotionless formal egotistic sick in the mud. (I know it comes nowhere near describing him, but I try.) well, to most everyone except Tenten. From that day forth he was a slightly different person.

Please review if you want I will take suggestions for future sides, and maybe even continue this one


	3. Flames of Youth and Old Team Mates

A/N Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! Special thanks to **CaptainFlye, animeaddict411, sasumiofjp, Hinakunoichi, EbonPurlight, wisdom-jewel, **you guys are awesome thank you so much for reviewing.

Thank you all so much I love your reviewing and advice and thoughts so if you have anything to share and I mean anything please SHARE!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Hinata would already be together! This is just my vision of them.

_Naruto and Hinata were somewhat dased at all that had just happened. Hinata had so many mixed emotions that all it came out as was a deep blush and a faint lighted-headed feeling. Where as Naurto stood trying to calculate what had just happen. After a few moments it hit him and he yelled after the retreating Nara. "WHAT DO YOU MEEN '__**ABOUT TIME'**__" _

After Naruto's outburst, Hinata began to sway dangerously. Her blush was a crimson that was almost purple, and she promptly fainted.

Naruto quickly caught her, distracted from the earlier comment by concern for Hinata. He picked her up in his arms staring at her still slightly red face. I thought that Hinata was over fainting? Naruto silently questioned himself. Guess that she could have found that kind of embarrassing, though I have no idea what Ino was talking about… oh well I'll just ask Hinata when she wakes up.

He created a clone to pick up the grocery bag that Hinata had dropped and all of the ones Naruto had been carrying. The clone rushed back to his apartment to drop them off, before poofing out of existence. (remember they were grocery shoping)

Smiling down at his fiancée Naruto began to wonder what he should do next. He supposed he should move before…

"HAH MY ENTERNAL RIVAL, I SEE THAT YOU HAVE DISCOVERED THE TRUE FLAMES OF YOUTH!" shouted a certain taijutsu expert with bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut…You guessed it, the infamous student of the Gai, and only other person then said sensei who wore a one piece green spandex suit because they want to, Rock Lee. Striking his thumbs up 'nice guy' pose, the self-proclaimed green beast of Konaha, (*shudder*) continued his rant since no one stopped him. (no one dared…) "THE FLAMES OF ETERNAL YOUTH HAVE CAPTURED YOU AS YOU HAVE FOUND THE MEANING OF LIFE. DESPITE THIS GREAT DISCOVERY OF YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH," at this point he began breaking down in tears, "I HAVE FAILED MY GREAT SENSEI, FOR I HAVE NOT TRULY CAPTURED MY OWN FLAMES OF YOUTH." At this point in his speech he perks back up into a 'nice guy' pose. "AS PUNISHMENT I SHALL RUN 1000 LAPS AROUND KONAHA, AND IF I DO NOT SUCEED THEN I WILL DO 2000 PUSH-UP."

Naruto simply stood there, not wishing to interfere or bring any attention to himself, Lee's ranting was enough to make a person go insane. Actually the ANBU had been using him and his sensei to interrogate people, though it was really just to tourcher information out of them. It was evil cruel, some even say inhumane, but it usually got the job done within a couple of hours.

Lee then, to the great disappointment of Naruto, turned walked over and slapped him on the back, nearly knocking the breathe out of him. "FEAR NOT, YOU MUST PROCLAIM YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH TO THE WORLD!" then he continued to rant to about making his flower his own, and capturing the blooming of his flames of youth.

Naruto had very little idea of what was going on, but that was the norm with Lee. Then as quicky as he had appeared the taijutsu master left in an cloud of dust to fulfill his self-imposed punishment.

Hinata stirred in Naruto's arms redirecting his focus. She slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, Hina, so you feeling better?"

Hinata blushed a bit and nodded her head. "Y-you can let me down n-now…"

"Hmmmm…I'm not sure…"

Hinata glared at Naruto with the clear message that he would be do no such thing. Naruto chuckled, he loved the way the Hinata glare. He could have sworn that she looked like a little fox hiding behind her bangs and still managing a killer glare. As much as he loved it, he would never cross it.

Sighing, he set her down on her feet. Then he gave her a huge smile, "Do you want to head over to my place, or see if we can find some other people to tell?"

"Tell what?"

They turned around to see Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino standing looking at them expectantly.

"Oh" said Hinata softly. "Well you see…"

"We're getting married." Interjected Naruto. He was grinning like an idiot one hand scratching the back of his head and the other around Hinata's shoulders holding her against him.

Hinata blushed slightly. She wasn't embarrassed about Naruto hugging her or telling her teammates, but it was embarrassing when Kiba fell over, and Akamaru barked that sounded a lot like congratulation.

Shino simply pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "I wasn't expecting it to take you this long, but considering your personalities, it is understandable, my congratulations." With that he turned and kicked Kiba, who immediately sprang up shouting about not being Akamitsu's father. Let's just say no one asked.

"Oh, Congrates it only took you like 12 years." Kiba said as he got up. Then following Shino who was walking off he shouted back at them "Oh, and have fun!"

Hinata almost, fainted again.

Naruto stood with his jaw dropped. He turned to the very red Hinata. "That is the most I have ever hear Shino say."

Hinata then did faint, thinking was that the only thing he got from that whole conversation?

A/N hope you like it !


	4. Baachan

A/N Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! Special thanks to** Hinakunoichi, EbonPurlight, wisdom-jewel, Dark Croney, Anjusaysurusai, Uzumaki-Ricky, Master Solo, kyuubi-nii-chan, **you guys/girls are awesome thank you so much for reviewing.

Thank you all so much I love your reviewing and advice and thoughts so if you have anything to share and I mean anything please SHARE!

By the way, Akamitsu from the previous chapter is a character I made up. And with that…

SORYY FOR TAKING SO LONG IN UPDATING! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Hinata would already be together! This is just my vision of them.

"_Oh, Congrates it only took you like 12 years." Kiba said as he got up. Then following Shino who was walking off he shouted back at them "Oh, and have fun!" _

_Hinata almost, fainted again._

_Naruto stood with his jaw dropped. He turned to the very red Hinata. "That is the most I have ever hear Shino say."_

_Hinata then did faint, thinking was that the only thing he got from that whole conversation?_

Now Naruto was really worried. He caught Hinata, and again picked her up bridal style. Hinata hadn't fainted this many times in a day for a really long time, and Naruto began to wonder if maybe she was getting sick. Unfortunately he was not the best when it came to evaluating a person's health or the proper treatment for illnesses. But he did know someone who could.

With that thought he decided it would be a perfect time to drop in on Baa-chan (you all know who that is right?) He bounded off towards the hokage tower.

"Hey Baa-chan!" shouted Naruto, as he barged into her office.

"Wah!" yelled a startled Tsunade, who had been enjoying a nice afternoon nap, until a certain blond jonin had decided to interrupt it.

"Sleeping on the job? "

"hmpf." She responded glaring at him.

"HAH, caught you AGAIN! BAA-CHAN! Wait till I tell Shizune, she is soooo going to cut off your sake supplies! hahaha"

Tsunade twitched. "NARUTO!" she yelled. "Unless you want to be stuck on D ranked missions for the rest of your life, you will not say ANYTHING!"

Naruto looked at her with huge eyes, "Awe come on, its no fun otherwise." He whined.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. Naruto had an uncanny ability to give her a headache whenever he opened his mouth. "What was it that you want, and please don't say that it's another mission." She said.

"OH YEAH!" he shouted before he quickly shut his mouth and looked down at the girl, which he completely forgotten that he was holding. He looked up and gave her a sheepish grin. "Well, ummm, I am worried about Hinata, you see she has been fainting a lot today, and I wanted to make sure she wasn't sick or anything. Hehehe."

Tsunade looked at Naruto with a very weary expression. He's only been back for two day and already causing trouble Tsunade thought. "So what have you been doing?" This may just be a result of overexposure to you, Naruto, Tsunade added as a side thought.

"Well, we went out to the market, and we saw Ino, Shikimaru, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino. Oh and this morning, we talked to her father a bit, but nothing much. She has been fainting all day. This was like the third time."

Tsunade looked puzzeled, nothing about that should have made her act like that.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. It took her a moment to regester that she was in Naruto's arms. She began to snuggle up to him. However, she froze the moment she realized where she was. She began to blush. Sitting up a bit more in Naruto's arms she struggled to control her blush. All of the days activities, her modestly, and natural dislike of excessive attention had dissolved her slowly built self-confidence. "F-forgive me, H-hokage-sama."

"No need Hinata, but may I ask if you are feeling alright. I see you your stutter has returned."

Hinata blushed again. "Y-yes, f-forgive me, i-I am f-feeling p-perfectly fine…"

Tsunade smiled. Something was up, and she just had to figure it out.

"Hmmm, well, if you were to…"

But before she could finish, Naruto interrupted her. "Oh Yeah Baa-chan. HInata, and I are engaged!"

Hinata promptly fainted at her fiancé's blatant announcement. Naruto began to panic again, not really sure what to do with his unconscious fiancée.

"That explains it." Tsunade said. "Now I want you and your fiancée out of my office, I'm sure you have a lot of people to tell."

"Alrightly then Baa-chan. Oh and if you see Pervy Sage then tell him that I'm not through with him yet!" with that Naruto left the Hokage's office.

Somewhere in the shadows a soft female voice whispered, "I will never forgive you, Uzumaki-baka, I will never never forgive you." just before it slipped away to follow the unsuspecting two.

A/N hope you like it! Please review!


	5. What Did InoPig Say?

A/N Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! Special thanks to** Hinakunoichi, EbonPurlight, wisdom-jewel, Dark Croney, Anjusaysurusai, Uzumaki-Ricky, Master Solo, kyuubi-nii-chan, **you guys/girls are awesome thank you so much for reviewing.

Thank you all so much I love your reviewing and advice and thoughts so if you have anything to share and I mean anything please SHARE!

hotels don't have a room that ends in a 13, (example: 213 or 1013) I find that really funny. Look for it next time. And eleators often don't have a floor thirteen, (though some do…)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Hinata would already be together! This is just my vision of them.

"_Alrightly then Baa-chan. Oh and if you see Pervy Sage then tell him that I'm not through with him yet!" with that Naruto left the Hokage's office._

_Somewhere in the shadows a soft female voice whispered, "I will never forgive you, Uzumaki-baka, I will never never forgive you." just before it slipped away to follow the unsuspecting two._

(at the hospital)

"Hey billboard brow! Isn't it exciting!" Ino shouted at Sakura, who was currently on her lunch break. They were on the roof of the hospital.

"What are you talking about Ino-pig."

"Hmpf, I thought that you would be the first to know! What with the circumstances and all."

"Spit it out." Sakura demanded becoming slightly curious and infuriated that Ino got the info before she did.

"Well you see Naruto and Hinata have some wonderful news!"

"Really!"

"Yep, I talk to them myself." (see chapter 9)

"HA, told you so! I totally called it! Take that Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted. Crossing her arms, Sakura proceeded to look very smug with herself.

"WWWAAAAHHH! Now your acting all high and mighty, billboard brow, I was the one kind enough to come tell you!"

"I would have know eventually, plus, I _was_ right."

"I never said it wouldn't happen."

"But I called it!"

"Well I called you and Sasuke getting in another fight! After the mission you were yelling at him, and then yesterday morning I saw throwing kunai, and punches. It did not look friendly either!" (See chapter 6)

"We were working out issues! AND WE MADE UP! Didn't you stay for that part?"

"NO, I ALREADY knew what was coming. You're hopeless, you and your _boyfriend_ fight every week! Then you 'make up' which is really just making out!" Ino shouted at her best friend and rival.

Sakura was seething. How dare Ino say something like that, even if it was not that far from the truth. "well FIRST of all I don't have a lazy boyfriend who doesn't show a bit of care. SECOUND Sasuke-kun, really does care for me!"

"Prove it!"

"FINE!" Sakura stuck her hand right in front of Ino's face.

Ino's eyes widened. "Did he really give this to you?"

"Yes, it's the real deal. What do you THINK! INO-**PIG**" Sakura jerked her hand back.

"Well, it's not like it's easy to believe, BILLBOARD **BROW**!"

Both women were now glaring at each other, anger visibly rolling off them. Shizune stood cringing at the door which allows access to the roof from the inside hospital. She turned her head and smiled at the man standing next to her. "I'll leave them to you," she was secretly happy that she was not the one to stop those two. He looked down at her grimacing.

She stared back, there was no way he was getting out of this. Or more acuratly there was no way she was going to have to do it instead. "She is your fiancée."

He took a deep breath before releasing it in an exasperated sigh. Rubbing his temples he took a step forward.

Shizune felt a little bad about the doom she was sending him to, but did not feel guilty enough to switch. "Congratulations, I hope you will both be very happy."

She turned and walked away. She could have sworn she heard him mutter under his breath, "I'll have to live through this first,"

A/N I hope you like it! Now Ino has spread her news to Sakura, (though we're not really sure if she actually knows what the 'news' is. (see chapter 9)) and Sakura is engaged to Sasuke.

Next time will be a side, but after that…Lets see what happens when Naruto and Hinata encounters Jiriya again. Unilt Next time…

Please review!


End file.
